Don't Think Of Me
by Kaguya's Chaos
Summary: Very AU-ish! Kagome and Inuyasha break up due to Kikyou. These are Kagome's thought's after the fact.


Hey ya'll! I am back with another story! This is only going to be a one shot….unless I am told differently. Anywho! My friend Kelli introduced a new song to me and I would like to dedicate this fic to her because, well, the song was my inspiration for it! It's featuring Dido's Don't Think Of Me from the CD Angel. I thought it fit really well with this new AU of mine!

Inuyasha: Keh!

KC . What's that supposed to mean?

Inuyasha: Nothing.

KC: Whatever! So please tell me what you all think of it, k?

: …. : Means parts of the song

(….) Means my comments . (you know you love them!)

"…." Means talking

'….' Means thinking

Got it all? Good! If not, oh well!

:lets start:

Don't Think Of Me

By Kaguya's Chaos

She watched as the two of them held hands and walked in front of her. The people along the street smiled at the couple and were eager to share their opinion of how good they looked together. She kept her eyes emotionless as the two of them shared a quick kiss. They pulled back just after their lips met, as if afraid to show their affection publicly.

:So you're with her,

Not with me.

I hope she's sweet,

And so pretty.:

Kagome turned the corner, taking the couple from her sight. In each of her hands was a shopping bag full of groceries. It was obviously food shopping day for her. 'Just my luck running into them too!' Kagome thought with a mixture of disgust and anger. Sadness had long ago left her, replacing it was indifference and thinly shrouded rage. Needless to say the couple that she had been walking behind had no doubt been Inuyasha and his "new" girlfriend Kikyou. 'New girlfriend! Hah! That's a laugh! Kikyou dumped him before he came to me! And then the whore pops up and asks him to come back to her!'

Kagome snorted in disgust as she remembered the sight she had walked into on her couch when she came home that fateful night. Kikyou had come to HER house and had apologized to Inuyasha. Then Inuyasha and Kikyou had continued their "apologizing" on HER couch! 'Ugh! Nasty! I had to throw my favorite couch out, thanks to them!'

Kagome's thoughts diverted from her horrible love-life as she came up to her apartment complex. She smiled as she entered the front and headed toward the elevators. She got in one of the available elevators and ignored the fact that Naraku, Inuyasha's current best friend, was also in the elevator. She looked to the buttons and waited till they reached the fourth floor. As she ignored him, he leered at her.

'What a creep!' Kagome thought as she nearly flew down the hall and into her apartment. Naraku lived in the apartment two doors from her own, much to her annoyance. Kagome set her bags on the counter and started dinner.

:I heard she cooks,

Delightfully.

A little angel,

Beside you.:

Kagome looked about her kitchen and into the hall, her eyes finding the picture that had caused so many tears in the past. Now it only caused a feeling of determination. Kagome stood up straight and waited for the water to boil. Her eyes softened as she remembered how Sango and Miroku had reacted to Inuyasha after the whole couch scene. They darkened when she also remembered Kikyou's involvement.

:So you're with her,

Not with me.

Oh how lucky,

One man can be.:

(Keh! Lucky indeed!) Kagome smiled as she sat down to eat dinner and turned on the TV. Her thoughts ceased as she relaxed into her chair and watched the afternoon news. 'Crime, murder, scandals. Where's the good news?' She thought sarcastically.

She turned off the TV and washed the dishes. As she was putting the dishes out to dry, the phone rang. 'Who would call me now? Sango and Miroku are on their honeymoon, Souta's away at college, Mom and grandpa are away on vacation…. So who's calling?' Kagome frowned and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

There was no sound from the other end until- "Kagome?"

Kagome froze and her frown deepened. "Yes?" she asked keeping her voice neutral. Acting as if she didn't know who was on the other end, she tried to think happy thoughts.

"I…I just wanted….to ask….how you were doing."

"Oh. Fine." Again her voice was pleasant and detached.

"Oh….well, ok. Um…bye…"

"Bye." Kagome hung up the phone and smirked at it. 'Already regretting your decision, Inuyasha? Well, to bad!'

:I hear your house,

Is smart and clean,

Oh how lovely,

With your homecoming queen.

Oh how lovely it must be.:

Kagome sat back with a smile and thought about the first time she had started to change her feelings toward Inuyasha. It was when she was shopping a week ago and, incidentally, Inuyasha and Kikyou had gone as well. They didn't know she was there and she had noticed them first. They were standing in the aisle next to the one she was in and Kagome could hear their conversation.

:Flashback:

"Do you think we need anymore milk?"

"No."

"How about cheese."

"Yeah, we ate the last of it yesterday."

Kagome peered over the shelf to stare at the back of Inuyasha's head. His silver hair pulled back into a low pony tail. Kikyou stood beside him, their fingers locked together as they stared at the rows of food. "Do you think we need some more cabbage tonight for dinner?" Kikyou asked.

"Sure, Kagome." Inuyasha responded and Kikyou spun around to look at him.

"What did you call me!"

Kagome stood back from the shelf and snickered. Her eyes tiered as she realized that Inuyasha was still thinking about her. She didn't hear his response as she left the store, filled with new determination. This time, Inuyasha is going to be the weak one.

:End Flashback:

Kagome snickered as she remembered the last part. 'Yes. You are the weak one, Inuyasha. I don't need you.'

: When you see her sweet smile, baby, don't think of me.

When she lays in your warm arms, don't think of me.:

Kagome stood and made her way to her bedroom. Her cat Buyo, who had been mysteriously absent, (hehehe. Actually, I forgot all about him!) trailed after her and did his best to send her crashing to the floor by twisting around her legs. "Buyo! Stop it!" Kagome growled out as she slipped into her night clothes and into bed. The minute her head touched the pillow, she fell asleep.

:So you're with her,

Not with me.

I know she spreads,

Sweet honey.:

Kagome woke up to the alarm at eight. Sighing wearily, she rolled over and slapped at it. Finally reaching the 'OFF' button, she groaned and dragged herself out of bed. Taking a look in the mirror she grimaced and decided she needed a shower.

Half an hour later, she got dressed and pulled her hair back into a high ponytail and braiding the rest. Her bangs fell into her face and stopped just above her eyes, giving her a mysterious look. Deciding to forego breakfast she grabbed her suitcase and headed out the door. She said good-bye to Buyo and locked the door behind her.

She had taken two steps when the door further down the hall opened and two figures came out. They were embracing and looked to be kissing. Kagome rolled her eyes and strode passed the two now identified as Kikyou and Naraku.

:In fact your best friend,

I heard he spent,

Last night with her.

Now how do you feel:

Kikyou had met Naraku through Inuyasha and after a week of their renewed relationship, she had already started cheating on him with his best friend. How sad. The two lovers broke apart and exchanged their usual conversation.

"You better go. If Inuyasha wakes up before you go home you'll have to make another excuse." Naraku breathed on Kikyou and Kikyou giggled. "Don't worry. He won't wake up till noon."

They both broke apart and Kikyou skipped down the hall to the elevators. "Disgusting. You should get rid of your whore before respectable people wake up." Kagome growled out at Naraku. He just leaned against the door jam and smirked. "Jealous?"

"Not in the slightest, pervert." Kagome said as she walked past him with her nose in the air. Naraku chuckled and went back into his apartment.

:When you see her sweet smile, baby, don't think of me.

When she lay's in your warm arms, don't think of me.

And it's too late and it's too bad. Don't think of me.

It's too late and it's too bad. Don't think of me.:

Kagome sat behind her desk and filed all the papers her boss, Kaede, had given to her. She worked as a secretary in the Shikon Company. (Don't ask what they do, cause I don't wanna tell ya! XP) The files kept growing and Kagome ignored the snickers coming from her co-worker, Kagura.

She heard a gasp and looked up to ask what was wrong when she met a pair of amber eyes. 'Inuyasha!'

"Hey, Kagome." He said, just above a whisper. Kagome's confused eyes flashed with anger before settling in an indifferent look.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Taisho?" She asked calmly, keeping a professional tone.

"I'm here to see-"

"Do you have an appointment?" Kagome cut him off in a clipped tone. Kagura snickered as she caught on to what Kagome was doing.

"Uh, no I-"

"Then I'm sorry, Mr. Taisho. Kaede-sama cannot see you. Please leave."

Inuyasha's face turned red and he stared at her for a while. "You're not going to make this easy, are you?" He asked with a sigh and turned toward the door. Before he fully exited, he turned again to face her. "Can I call you later?" 'What the hell is that supposed to mean?'

"No."

:Does it bother you now all the mess I made?

Does it bother you now the clothes you told me not to wear?

Does it bother you now all the angry games we played?

Does it bother you now when I'm not there:

Inuyasha frowned and left in a huff. Kagura came up to her desk and leaned against the wall next to it with a smirk on her face. "So….THAT was the idiot who dumped you for his cheating ex-girlfriend?" She asked as she observed Kagome's trembling form. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard Kagome's loud giggle.

"Hahaha! Yeah. That was him!" Kagome said trying to fight her laughter.

Kagura shook her head and turned to walk back to her own desk. Kaede poked her head out of her office and smiled slightly. 'It's about time that girl got her sparkle back.'

:Later on….:

Kagome smiled all the way to the laundry-mat. She didn't notice the men glancing her way in appreciation, or the curious stares of the older people. Her laundry sat in a sack over her shoulder and her pocket was full of quarters for the machines. She walked into the place and greeted everyone there by name. They were all the same people every day. (People hang out at the laundry place? They definitely need lives!)

"Why are you so cheerful today, Kagome-sama?" The kind old man named Myoga asked from his usual spot by the soda machine. Kagome just smiled and shook her head. "I was just thinking about some new revelations." She said in a light voice.

"You were thinking about me, weren't you!" A deep voice said as strong arms wrapped around her waist from behind.

"Uh, no, Kouga." Kagome said and spun out of his arms. The others in the room chuckled as she tried to get rid of Kouga's attentions. Yura stepped forward and grabbed a hold of Kouga's arms, gaining his attention instead. Kagome smiled at her in thanks and Yura winked. Kagome went to her usual spot and started a load of laundry. Not long after a conversation had started, the tinkling of the bell above the door sounded and all eyes swung to the door.

A man with long silver hair and golden eyes walked in. If he hadn't looked so much more mature, Kagome would have thought it was Inuyasha. "Uh, hi." he said in a low cultured voice that caused Kagome's heart to flutter. She gulped down her sudden nervousness and smiled.

"Hi."

:When you see her sweet smile, baby, don't think of me.

When she lays in your warm arms, don't think of me.

And it's too late and it's too bad. Don't think of me.

Oh, it's too late and it's too bad. Don't think of me.:

:XD:

KC: Tada! The end! How was it?

Inuyasha: Hey! You made me into a….a….

KC: Pathetic puppy? Yes, yes I did.

Kagome: That was Sesshoumaru at the end, right?

KC: Did you want it to be someone else?

Kagome: NO! I mean….

Sesshoumaru: Yes, I am irresistible.

KC-.-; riiiight…..


End file.
